The present invention relates to frames and more particularly, to adjustable frames capable of framing articles of varying dimension. Such frames have many applications such as the framing of pictures, documents, the assembling of sheet material for storage and transportation, etc.
Heretofore, frames have been made which are adjustable to accommodate pictures of varying dimensions. Examples of such structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,824,398, 2,810,226, 2,632,971, 208,681 and 2,164,299.
None of the above proposed systems have proved to be commercial due to the complexity of the adjusting mechanism. These complex structures are not only costly, but in addition, interfere with compact storage and hanging. A further limitation in each of these structures is their inability to readily convert to a stand type structure. These structures are further limited in that they will only hold articles of a selected thickness. A further limitation in some of these structure is that the frame portions are not positively locked in palce.